


The Smell

by Letmelickyaspit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Stephen King, M/M, Old Bruce Wayne, Stephen King's IT References, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmelickyaspit/pseuds/Letmelickyaspit
Summary: This was inspired by Stephen Kings ITTrans!Terry ft (The tale of the smelly kittycat)
Relationships: Terry McGinnis/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Smell

Bruce was old but he'd know that smell anywhere. For a while it had never bothered him, Terry was a growing and he'd needn't make him feel disgusting about it, but nowadays especially now in the summer, it was even worse. Walking down the hall or anywhere Terry had been the smell had just lingered. Harshly wafting in his face, and assaulting his nose as he opened the door to the very heat of Terry's room in the house.  
There he layed ontop of the bed in his tights and tank top, cuddling a pillow while on his phone. "Yes?" He asks lifting his head up from the pillow. "It's hot in here." Bruce comments pulling at his coller, coming inside, and already opening windows. 

"What is it?"  
"We need to talk about your personal hygine."  
Terry sits up. "It it that bad!?" He exclaims sniffing himself. Bruce grunts in response. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me, I shower everyday and it just dosen't go-"  
"Its fine. I'll take you to a doctor this week." He had already known that it was from them having sex that triggered it. Terry was quite the ladies man before Bruce entered his midscape. For Terry there wasn't much of a risk with women, but since the beginning of them the scent was more apparent, and it might have been his fault. 

Terry following him outside the bedroom. "I bet you've noticed that when I'm on my period its worse." He says casually, carrying a full basket of his clothes and sheets. "I have." The boy rolls his eyes, it was as such a man thing to reply, you knew it was there but didn't say anything?  
"Anything else?" He sighs tossing the clothes in the washing machine.  
"Yes, I bought you new soaps, now go take a bath."  
"Fine!" He shouts childishly stomping out the room. "It's all YOUR fault anyway!" He yells loud enough for Bruce to hear.


End file.
